british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters appearing in the 'Two Paradises' fiction/fantasy story arcs
Principal and secondary characters featured in stories set within The British Paradise Islands are given here according to their home societies. Derby society * Brann, Pauline * Liane, Isabelle * Liane, Rachel * Peale, Teresa 'Terri', Hon * Pickley, Peter * Porteous, Hillary * Priest, Liz * Richardson, Charlie * Richardson, Emily * Valentine, Cherie Sands family * Sands, Kevin * Sands, Robin * Sands, Catherine Ford family * Ford, Marlene * Ford, Madison * Ford, Mindy Devon society * Bolton, Victoria Jane 'Vicki' * Day, Chelsea * Eber, Dororthy * Kane, Albert * Townsend, Amelia 'Janie' * VanDevere, Caitlin 'Catie' * Vaughn, Emily * Waterford, Donna Hewlett family * Hewlett, John * Hewlett, Jane Frances 'Fanny' * Hewlett, Janine Constance * Hewlett, John Jr 'Johnny' The Devon Girls * Bond, Anne * French, Barbara 'Barbie' * Kane, Ava * Maber, Stephanie * Manning, Jill Hope Island society * Ashcroft, Mary, Bss The Vee, Strategy team * Arcus, Karen * Arcus, Tiffany 'Tiff' * Caldwell, Lucy * Cox, Ainsley * Cox, Roberta 'Bobbi' * Fontaine, Elizabeth 'Bethie' * Grant, Evelyn 'Evie'; Hon * Grant, Stephanie 'Steffie'; Hon * Snead, Laura 'Ellie' * Van Loan, Claire 'Vannie' Holloway family of Narnia * Holloway, David B, KCMG * Holloway, Lynda Byrdsong, Ly * Holloway, Elyse Jeanne; Hon * Holloway, Matthew David; Hon Hurricane Hole Society Includes those from dependent boroughs Vienna and Teaside * Allen-Todd, Misty * Baendegaard, Connie * Coe, Stephen * Coe, Simone * Dahl, Alonso 'Lon' * Hoffenbauer, Judith * Nightingale, Rhonda * Nightingale, Rory * Place, Tiffany * The Baroness (name not given) Out Islands society *Maddie Behner *Lily Anne Behner * Treat Harper * Aki Knowles * Elizabeth 'Lissie' May * Augusta 'Augie' May Truro family, of Northern Town ('NoTo'), Victoria Cay * Stuart Truro, ass't MP for Education * Stephanie Truro * Starla Truro * Skyla Truro * Storm (Oliver) Truro Pirates' Cove society * Bonelle, Nicole * Hettinger. Leo * Holmes, Kenneth * Traynor, Brian * Traynor, Cybil * Watson, Bonnie Rum Island society * Beecher, Natalie * Creech, Pamela * Dyson, Prudence 'Pru' * Eber, John * Eber, Robert * Foley, Anne * Goddard, Kyra * Foley, anLange, Scott * Hend, Joseph 'Joey' * Kohn, Jason * Marchand, Suzanne * Onley, Stuart, 'Teen Scientist' * Tolliver, Carol * Wise, Matthew * Wood, Sarah Jane Chesney family of Wold's End * Chesney, Harvey 'Hatch', Bt * Chesney, Edith Coe 'Edie', Ly * Chesney, Noemi Maria Coe, Hon * Anna, housekeeper St Alice society * Allan, Scotia; Hon * Eaker, Dinah * Grainger, Jadienne * McLeeson, Ginger Tewce family * Tewce, Edmund * Tewce, Heather 'Tuppy' Dahl family of Centre Street * Dahl, John * Dahl, Ruth * Dahl, Geoffrey * Dahl, Gerald * Dahl, Gwendolyn Somerset society * Bonetti, Nilsa * Boxford, Karen * Davies, Michelle 'Mickey' * Grieg, Johanna (Joanna) * Halder, Astrid * Heywood, Christine * Howe, Clarice ('Sweet Clarice') * Howe, Lisa * Ivey, Laura * Mansfield, Deborah * Marden, Rebecca * Moss, Sheridan 'Sherry' * Pangarth, Deborah * Pangarth, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' * St Claire, Darby * Schoderer, Walter & Hermoine * Zannegger, Ursula Cavaliere family of Camelot * Cavaliere, Jonathan Christopher II, KCMG; Lord Paradise * Cavaliere, Jeanne Marie Banfield; Lady Paradise * Cavaliere, Caroline Anne Marie 'Sissy'; Bss *Cavaliere, George Andrew Jacob; B *Cavaliere, Jonathan III; B *Cavaliere, Kimberley 'Kimby'; Bss (see also 'Wikipedia' page) *Cavaliere, Susan Marie Meriwether 'Susie', aka 'Leigh'; Bss Sugar Island society * Connaught, Amanda Flagg family * Flagg, Doris * Flagg, Daphne * Flagg, Anthony * Flagg, Melissa 'Lissa' * Flagg, Carissa 'Rissy' Surfside society * Baker, Corinne * Boerch, Nancy * Branthwaite, Brandi * Caruthers, Joan 'Joanie' * Cutler, Gabriel 'Gabe' * Henderson, Sally * Knowles, Carey * Meyer, Naomi * Nelson, Ralph * Petter, Virginia 'Ginnie' * St John, Gina * Schaffer, Stacy * Talbot, Jenny * Wells, Mary Gertrude 'Trudy' * Wilson, Heather Trent Township society * Perkins, Charlotte 'Lottie' Cavaliere family of Knighthill * Cavaliere, Paul Richard II, KCBE * Cavaliere, Angel Lysia Collina; Ly * Cavaliere, Paul Richard III 'Paulie'; Hon * Cavaliere, Pamela 'Pammy'; Hon Other characters *Cavaliere, Amy Leigh *Cavaliere, Christopher Thomas II *du Lake, Paul Vincent *Jamison, Chloe, Hon *Stewart family *Voss, Roberta Deirdre 'Bobbi' *not known Evelyn There are many more to be added; the reader may bookmark the page to see coming updates. See further [http://british-paradise-islands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Essential_Paradise The Essential Paradise,] series sourcebook: detail into key elements of the fantastic realm and its features and characters Two Paradises: explanation of the two domains within the fantasy/fiction realm (''vital ''for interested contributors!) The Stories: key works of fiction, including the originating novels and novellae, with literary apology (explanation) and constructive detail Common themes: explanation of literary tropes, or themes, typical of Paradise-based fiction, verse and essays Home page ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved.